


Birthday Surprise

by Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Henry is intimidating, Lassie wanted a horse as a kid, M/M, fear of snow globes, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/Make_Magic_Legal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again - Carlton Lassiter's birthday - and Shawn has the perfect present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching the series, and I saw the horse episode and then this happened. I don't really know what it is. If anyone has a suggestion for a better title, please tell me. Enjoy!

After the prior year's Birthday Debacle, everyone at the station agreed that it would probably be best to have Carlton Lassiter's party at the police station sans criminals. This left Shawn the perfect opportunity to sneak away and execute his own birthday surprise.

"Just give me a leg up!"

"Shawn, this is the worst idea you've ever had," Gus stated but gave him a boost anyway.

"Don't be such a Debby Downer. He's going to love this."

"Whatever you say. But I'm not waiting around for when he inevitably shoots you."

"Lassie won't shoot me."

"Sure, but I'm still leaving."

"Fine," Shawn pouted to no avail. "Oh wait! Get me a pineapple smoothie first."

"Nope," Gus replied, walking towards his car.

"I'm going to be bored!"

"Well that's your fault. This was a stupid plan."

Shawn sighed. Now to wait.

* * *

"Hey, Lassie! You're finally home."

Lassie turned towards the voice with a witty comeback ready, but it died as he took in the sight before him. Shawn was mounted on a stunning dun mare, his cowboy hat titled at an absurd angle on his head. Behind him was another horse, a gorgeous dark blue roan gelding. The gelding tossed his head with a snort.

Carlton admired the horse for a moment before glancing back at Shawn. "What is this?"

"Your birthday present!" Shawn grinned, practically bouncing in the saddle. "Do you like them?"

"You... Bought me a horse for my birthday... _What?_ "

Shawn sighed, "Long story short, I know someone who owed me big time. He owns a stable and has room for two more horses. He's boarding them for free as long as he gets to use them for occasional lessons." He paused, looking nervous, "You do like them, don't you?"

Lassie grinned, "Of course. They're beautiful." He moved forward  towards the gelding. The horse swung his large head toward the detective, nuzzling at his palm. "What are their names?"

"Oh this is the best part!" Shawn's grin returned full force. "My mare's named Pineapple!"

Carlton snorted. _Of course she is._

"And yours is Snowglobe."

The content smile slid off the detective's face and he shot a horrified look up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was doubled over from laughter and clearly not taking Carlton's fears seriously.

"Oh my God," Shawn gasped between laughs. "You should have seen your face. Don't worry. His name isn't actually Snowglobe. It's Gunpowder. I thought it was fitting."

"Gunpowder," Carlton repeated thoughtfully. The horse nickered in response, gently rubbing his head against the man's side.

"As cute as you two are, and trust me, you're adorable, we have to get these two back to the barn before feeding time. Tim doesn't have any lessons tomorrow, so he said that we could go over and hang out with them. Here." He handed Lassie Gunpowder's reins and watched as the other man gracefully swung into the saddle. "You're going to have to help me out here because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"I don't think so. You made fun of my fear of snow globes, so you're on you own, Spencer. Good luck," and with that he smirked and pushed Gunpowder into a lope.

"It was a joke! You don't even know where you're going!" Shawn shouted after him. "Oh God," he said quietly. "Um, canter?" And Pineapple took off like a rocket after the other horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry finds out about the horses and his son's new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago but kept forgetting to post it. Enjoy!

"Shawn, I need help in the garden. Will you come over?"

"Gee Dad, I would _love_ _to_ ," Shawn rolled his eyes, "but unfortunately I fell off my horse and sprained my wrist so I can't help."

"You fell off of what?"

 _Oh shit._ "Um, my bike?"

"Shawn, don't lie to me."

"Ok, fine. I fell off my horse."

"See, Shawn? This is why I never let you have pets. You are completely irresponsible with animals. It's bad enough that you have that bike, but now a horse? Why? You're going to kill yourself. Do you even know how to ride?"

"Ok, first of all a dog and a horse are completely different. And second, because horses are cool and stuff. Third, not really, but I'm learning."

"Mmhm? By falling off and hurting yourself?"

"That was just an accident. Lassie's teaching me."

"Lassie?"

"...Yes."

"As in Carlton Lassiter?" He was using that _tone_. The one where he sounded calm but was actually ready to kill his son.

"Yes?"

"And why is Carlton Lassiter teaching you how to ride a horse?"  
 _Don't say because we're dating. Don't say because we're dating. Don't say_ – "Because we're dating." _Fuck!_

 _Oh shit why is he still silent. Oh God, he's probably had a heart attack or a stroke. He's probably lying on the ground dead because of this news. Did he even know that I’m bi? He's probably going to_ –

"Dinner's at seven. Bring Lassiter."

* * *

 

"Do I look ok?" Carlton asked for the fourth time, retying his tie yet again and running shaky hands through his hair.

"You look fine," Shawn laughed. "Relax." He pulled Lassie's hands away from his clothes and straightened his tie.

"I can't relax; I'm meeting your dad. Why does he have to see us _today_? Why did you have to sprain your wrist?" Carlton moaned.

"So sorry that my injury is inconveniencing you," Shawn replied dryly. "But I don't see what the big deal is. My dad likes you. You're _fishing buddies_."

"But that was different," Carlton definitely did not whine. "That was before we were dating." He gulped, "What if he shoots me?"

Shawn snorted, "He's not going to shoot you. He wouldn't shoot a cop. The worst he might do is clean his large supply of guns while glaring menacingly and silently at you. But he probably won't. He knows that you are an amazing person, and he'll see how happy you make me, Lassie. He'll approve."

Carlton smiled and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist, kissing him softly.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. Calming me down."

"That's what boyfriends are for. Among other things." Shawn winked and wiggled his eyebrows, grinning at Lassie's blush. "Come on, we're going to be late. And then my dad might actually think about killing you."

"Not helping anymore, Spencer," Lassie growled, but he followed him outside anyway.

* * *

"Shawn," Henry said, not looking up from the grill, "why are there horses on my lawn?"

"We had to make a grand entrance for the first time you officially meet my boyfriend. Plus, they get lonely and mischievous when they're by themselves, and the barn's locked up until Tim gets home later. Anyway, we brought beer. I'll just go put it in the fridge." Shawn bounded past his father, completely ignoring the awkward silence that sprung up behind him.

"Well, I'm just gonna go - um - help Shawn," Lassie shuffled nervously, not meeting Henry's eyes. Henry stared silently at the younger man as he stiffly walked past into the kitchen.

"Why did you leave me alone out there?" he hissed, casting furtive glances back at the yard in case Henry was eavesdropping.

"Calm down. He didn't have any guns out when we arrived, and he didn’t threaten you. Look at how well he took the horse thing. He clearly likes you!"

"Ok," Carlton took a calming breath. "Give me two beers."

He walked back towards the yard, beers held before him as a peace offering. He reached the threshold and froze, registering the smell of oil and the soft click of a gun being dismantled. _You liar_ , he thought, throwing a horrified and betrayed glance over his shoulder to Shawn.

“Sorry,” Shawn mouthed with an apologetic half smile.

“So, Lassiter, what are your intentions with my son? And why would you let him get back on that horse with a sprained wrist?”


End file.
